A Disturbed Immortal
by ArkenSsaw
Summary: Sieghart is just watching T.V. Who knew it could all lead up to something so disturbing yet funny?


**I typed this up cause I felt soooooo bored. What? Stop looking at me like that. Even ninjas can get bored too. **

Sieghart was watching some good old fashioned T.V. in his room and munching on some chips. "Bored. Nah. Don't need. Boring." he repeated constantly as he flicked through the channels. Feeling even more lazy then usual, he placed multiple chips in his mouth. Then he resumed back to his what may go on forever tradition of channel surfing. Suddenly, he went on the porn channel. That exact second he closed his eyes, trying to find the button on the remote for changing channels. He thought he found the button and continuously tapped the button. "Why isn't the channel changing? And why is the volume becoming so loud." Sieghart said confusingly. Indeed it was loud, because he was constantly pressing the "Raise Volume" button!

Amy was practicing some dance moves as Jin was watching her. "You're such a good dancer." Jin commented. Amy just giggled. "Why thank you Jin!" she replied. At first the two were about to get closer to each other for what would be a usual romantic moment when they heard some person saying stuff about porn. The two were confused totally. "Uh Amy? I think it's coming from the ceiling." Jin remarked, trying to help Amy. Amy was one of those girls who hated how some girl have their bodies raped by men, so she was ready to rip the person who was talking about porn into pieces. Jin was also strictly, and yes, very strictly, against porn. A silence fell other than the porn talk getting louder. "Isn't Sieghart's room on top of ours?" Amy asked. Jin nodded. "Uh-oh." he said as Amy grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag her to Sieghart's room.

Arme was at the library, reading some mystical book which had some details on Kaze'aze's dark powers. "Let's see...her powers came from a..." Arme didn't finish reading the sentence in the book. It was somehow cut out of the book! But still, it was a major breakthrough of knowledge for Arme. "Elesis! Li-" Arme stopped and began to listen. There were voices coming from somewhere. "Who-who-who are you? Show yourself.." she said as she began to tremble, thinking that the voices were coming from a demon coming to haunt her. Suddenly, her fear disappeared. Was this alleged "demon" talking about porn? "No way. I have to find out who is talking about porn." she said, resting her fragile book down on the table.

Lass was hiding in a tree, the highest tree on the castle grounds. He was enjoying nature as it was, beautiful and peaceful. Usually memories of Kaze'aze and how she used him to cause destruction came up when he thought about nature, but Arme convinced him to try to be a bit different and forget about the past. Lass agreed with her and decided to stay up on the tree. "Ah..nature. Arme was right. Nature is beautiful and-" he stopped his sentence right away. "Porn?" he questioned to himself. He thought that it must be coming from the rooms of the castle near the top. But only Mari and Sieghart's rooms are up there, but Mari is away at the Bermisiah Innovation Fair. Then that must mean..."Since when were immortals interested in porn?" he muttered as he leaped from tree to tree.

Ronan, Ryan, Elesis, and Lire were at the training grounds, sparring, training, and cracking up some jokes about each other. "Time for you to die Ronan!" Elesis exclaimed as she started the game she made up, Die Ronan. Meanwhile Ronan was running as fast as he could for survival. Lire was aiming shots at Ryan, while Ryan was effortlessly blocking the arrows. As Elesis and Ronan ran past the two, Ryan got distracted by laughter. Lire took this as an opportunity, "Here's one you can't dodge!" she exclaimed as she shot an arrow straight for Ryan's chest. Ryan, who payed attention at the right time, rapidly held up his ax, blocking the shot. Lire groaned in defeat. "Ronan! GET BACK HERE!" Elesis exclaimed, trying to slice Ronan into pieces. Ronan ran up to the corner of the castle until he heard voices. Porn? Elesis was about to stab a sword into him when he exclaimed, "Wait! Listen!". Elesis stopped and listened. Porn? "Lire! Ryan! You have got to hear this..." Elesis said, completely shocked by what she was hearing. Lire and Ryan approached them, then froze in their steps. Porn? They all stared at each other and nodded. Then they rushed into the castle up the stairs.

Back at Sieghart's room, Sieghart was continuing to be a major retard. "STOP GETTING LOUD!" he exclaimed at his remote, still shielding his eyes from the porn. "Sieghart...Open the door...NOW!" Amy's voice exclaimed. Their was continuous banging on the door. "I can't! I'm trying not to look at porn here!" Sieghart exclaimed, trying to act innocent, mostly cause he was. "That's it...BOMBER GIRL!" Amy's voice exclaimed. She quickly switched to a cannon which destroyed the door. Everyone stared at Sieghart. Elesis walked up to the T.V. and manually turned it off. "Now you have some nerve watching porn..." Amy's voice said, showing that she was gonna release all hell's fury on him. The other girls, including Ley, were all ready to clobber Sieghart. "Uh oh..." the immortal muttered, jumping out the window. "He jumped out the window?" Arme said, a bit disturbed. "Don't worry, we'll get him later..." Amy said, walking out of the room with Jin. The others proceeded to do so, returning to their usual activities.

_Now at Dinner Time..._

Everyone was seated around the long table with food. They didn't realize that the porn watching immortal, Sieghart, was under it, trying to hide. "So! Here's some delicious dinner!" Amy cheerfully said, placing the plates of food on the table with Jin's help. Then the two sat next to each other. The entire team engaged on a conversation on missions and different events. All was clear until Lire said something. "Where's Sieghart? I mean we're not gonna clobber him by now..." she said, breaking yup the conversation. Amy was a bit uneasy about that. "Right...we are not gonna clobber him, we are not gonna clobber the immortal." she said, trying to control herself. Sieghart thought that he was in the clear, so he hopped out from under the table to everyone's surprise. At first everything was silent. Until Jin broke the silence, knowing that Amy would've already done it. "GET HIM!" he exclaimed, and everyone grabbed their knives and forks. They all crowded around him. "You have some nerve for watching porn!" someone said. "You pervert!" yelled another. "Rot in hell!" exclaimed another person.

"Move away from him. Now." said a familiar voice which everyone recognized. The others all walked back to their seats. It was Mari. "Mari! You're back!" Sieghart exclaimed hugging Mari. "I missed you too...Now what's this about porn?" Mari replied sternly, demanding the answer. Amy walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Oh..." Mari said, her eyes having a cold look in them. "Now Mari...I swear it was an accident!" Sieghart exclaimed, knowing his girlfriend's wrath. Mari held up her gun. "Mari...you're scaring me..." Sieghart said with fear.

**Was it funny? I don't think so. I just took away some time by typing it up.**


End file.
